


Ship Repair

by CaptMickey



Category: Monkey Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: They just swam back to get their hammer. Talking to the First Mate was totally a bonus.





	Ship Repair

Anemone put away the tools that had help repair the ship that recently sailed to port after conversing with the blond pirate known as Guybrush Threepwood. The ship was an odd thing, if Anemone was going to be honest. Bits and pieces of wood that clearly didn’t match, a crudely yet effective patched up by different pattern and colored cloth for a sail, and that’s not mentioning the steering wheel that had a bowling pin as a peg to help steer the ship. The Screaming Narwhal was definitely the weirdest ship to sail the Caribbean… but it’s sailor was what had Anemone lost in thought.

A sweet yet portly man whose name and voice that was like music to their ears. They conversed with Reginald Van Winslow regarding sailing to different locations and–

Anemone blushed. They were so caught up with talking to the sailor that when the repairs were done, they were admittedly a bit upset having to leave. The mer-folk looked from their shop and spotted the ship still at port, side-glancing the tool kit and noticing the hammer was missing. It wasn’t a big deal and a new one could easily be made but… they could use that as an excuse to swim back, they figured.

The mer-folk swam over to the Screaming Narwhal and popped their head above the surface, knocking the side of the ship as if they would a door.

“Yoo-hoo! Mr. Sailor?” Anemone called out. Maybe he wasn’t in? Maybe he was out with Guybrush. Maybe this idea was just silly and that they–

“Anemone?” A voice suddenly called from above. Anemone looked up and saw Winslow staring from over the railing and looking at them with a perplex look on his face. “Is everything alright?

Anemone could swear they felt their heart skip a beat before blinking and shaking their head back into focus. “Oh, ah… yes! No… I think I might’ve left a piece of equipment up there.” Anemone said sheepishly.

“Equipment… OH! Yes, of course. I have it right here!” Winslow smiled happily. Disappearing quickly before reappearing and holding the missing hammer in hand. “This it?”

“Yes! Yes!! That’s it!” Anemone sighed in relief, a hand over their chest. That would’ve been embarrassing if the hammer wasn’t there.

“Swim to the pier, I’ll hand it over. Would be rude to just toss it overboard.” The portly man grinned before disappearing once more. The mer-folk felt warm at the smile before ducking under the water and swimming towards the pier, appearing just as quickly with Winslow standing there.

“Ah! There you are, I believe this belongs to you.” The first mate said as he handed over the hammer.

“Thank you, Reggie.” They said as they took the hammer, holding it close to their chest. Winslow gave a nod and began idly playing with his hands. 

“I was planning on returning it to you, actually.” Winslow spoke softly. 

“W-what?”

“I erm… it’s just that the Captain is going to be busy for a while from the way he looked and I… rather did enjoy your company. So… um… I assumed I would take the break to go over and hand it… back.” Winslow began to blush a little and Anemone gawked before letting out a laugh, making the portly man blush more.

“You are a strange one, Reggie.” Anemone laughed before sighing and holding up the hammer, “But I’m no better, I guess.”

Winslow stared at the hammer before realizing what the mer-folk was actually there for and began laughing as well. “You are a clever one, ha ha ha!”

There was something captivating about him, Anemone thought, as they placed the hammer away and rested their arms on the pier. He made their chest felt warm with a million butterflies fluttering around and being near him had them feel… happy. 

Anemone smiled. “You know… you never DID tell me what it was like in Barbados.”

“I didn’t? Hmm… guess I have no choice but to tell you.” Winslow playfully grinned as he took a seat on the pier and crossed his legs. “Where should I start?”

“From the beginning and don’t skip out on the details.”

The longer they can be with him, the better.


End file.
